Fate Never Change
by arichu13
Summary: Takdir tak akan berubah. Begitu juga jodoh, kan? / Miku menyukai Kaito yang playboy. Bisakah ia mendapatkannya?


_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

* * *

"_**Fate Never Change"**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Vocaloid is not mine! It's Crypton's. But the story is mine._

_**Summary:**__ Takdir tak akan berubah. Begitu juga jodoh, kan? / Miku menyukai Kaito yang playboy. Bisakah ia mendapatkannya?_

_**Characters:**__ Miku Hatsune as the main character. Rin Kagamine as Miku's best friend. Kaito Shion as the playboy. Luka Megurine, Meiko Sakine, and SF-A2 Miki as Kaito's ex-girlfriend... maybe they are having no dialog, but I will just put they name. Slight Kaai Yuki as... secret! Read this story and you will know! My OC, Mayu Shion as... same as Yuki, its secret!_

_**Details, Warning, and Author's Note:**__ AU, abal, gaje, aneh, ajaib, typo(s), bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan. No KaitoxOC, tapi OC-ku bakal nyelip dikit. Yuki mejeng dikit, soalnya dia Vocaloid yang masih muda... buat apa? Cari tau aja sendiri! Cerita ini berdasarkan cerita cinta(?) lice... #hiks #lho tapi ending ceritanya beda... kalo cerita lice masih jauh dari ending, kalo cerita ini jelas happy ending, dong! Gak lengkap cerita tanpa happy ending. Hoek! Hope you like, all! Ceritanya gaje dan abal. Aduh... bikin cerita ini malah jadi kangen sama si dia... hiks. Lah? Kok malah curhat? Biarin, ya! Udah kubilang, cerita berdasarkan kisahku... walau beda ending. Aku itu Miku-nya, 'dia' alias Daichi itu Kaito. Yang jadi Rin? Tentu saja Nacchi, De-nee, Nisanyan, Kicchi, Ierucchi, Airinyan, dan semuanya. Sebenernya Rin itu menggambarkan semua sohib lice yang udah baik dan ngedukung(?) lice, tapi kalau semuanya mau dijadiin chara satu-satu... wah, ribetnya! Gak cukup! Tapi bener, lho, 'dia' itu playboy. Huhoho, ini cerita jadi ajang curhat banget nih... sekalian ngarep ceritanya jadi nyata! Berdoa, ah! Sekali lagi! Hope you like, all! Special thanks:__God! Inet! Tou-san yang udah ngebolehin lice main kompie padahal bentar lagi udah US! Temen-temen ajaib yang udah memberi ide tak disengaja! Thanks for your silent ideas, all! Dan temen yang udah seenaknya kujadiin character! Hei, teman-teman! Ayo berdoa supaya ceritanya jadi asli! Nanti gue doain langgeng juga kalo ini cerita jadi nyata juga, bro! #duagh buat Daichi... I hope you hear my silent wish. Wait, sejujurnya, lice baru ketemu sama Daichi pas SD, bukan sejak kecil kayak di story ini... jadi memang beda, walau intinya sama. Wkwk._

* * *

_Cinta. Tidak akan pernah datang jika dipanggil. Dan akan selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Siapakah orang yang beruntung mendapatkan cinta?_

* * *

_Takdir tak akan berubah. Cinta termasuk takdir. Jadi cinta tak akan pernah berubah, kan?_

* * *

_Waktu akan terus berlalu. Cinta akan segera datang. Jangan menyerah! Jika dia bukan untukmu, lepaskan dia! Jika dia untukmu, segera gapailah dia! Pilihan ada di tanganmu juga, kok._

* * *

Miku kecil yang baru berusia 5 tahun ini duduk di ayunan di taman kota. Siang itu begitu cerah dan agak sedikit panas. Rambut hijau miku dikucir kembar. Manis sekali. Ia mengayun ayunannya pelan. Menutup mata, dan membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambutnya. "Uh, panasnya." Keluh Miku.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok anak lelaki seumuran Miku datang menghampiri Miku. Anak lelaki berambut biru yang bermata biru. Anak itu manis sekali. Di tangannya ada dua cone es krim yang masih segar. Miku tergoda dan terus menatap cone es krim itu, tergoda.

Sadar kalau diperhatikan terus oleh Miku, anak lelaki itu menoleh dan menatap Miku balik. Dan Miku juga telat sadar diperhatikan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa menatapku terus, hah?" tanya anak itu. Miku menggeleng. "Aku memang tampan, aku tau." Lanjut bocah itu. Miku langsung kaget dan geli dengan tingkat geer sang bocah ini.

"Apa?" teriak Miku nyolot. "Siapa yang mau bilang kamu ganteng?"

Anak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ahaha, kamu memang lucu." Katanya. Wajah Miku memerah karena malu. "Aku tau, nona, kau memerhatikan es krimku, kan? Aku sengaja menggodamu tadi. Ini, buatmu." Kata anak lelaki itu. Miku menatap cone es krim itu ragu, tapi akhirnya menerimanya. "Terima... kasih."

.

Lelaki itu duduk di ayunan sebelah Miku. Miku membiarkannya, dia asik dengan es krimnya. "Haha, kau sepertinya senang sekali mendapat es krim itu, ya?" goda lelaki itu. Miku hanya mengangguk. "Iya. Soalnya sekarang panas, paling enak makan es krim begini." Jelas Miku. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Hei, kenalan dulu, dong." Ucap lelaki itu. Miku mengangguk. "Namaku Kaito. Siapa namamu?" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Miku.

"Namaku Miku."

.

10 tahun kemudian. Miku telah duduk di bangku SMA Vocaloid High. Hari-harinya berlalu dengan sangat bahagia, tentu saja. Ia senang hidup sebagai gadis remaja normal dengan tenang.

.

"Kaitoooo!" terdengar teriakan Miku yang sudah berlari mendatangi Kaito.

"Wuah! Miku!" pekik Kaito kaget dan segera berlari. Tapi Miku lebih cepat dari Kaito, segera saja Miku langsung menangkap Kaito dan memukulnya.

"Gyaaa!" jerit Kaito. "Mi-Miku! Aku salah apa, hah?" jerit Kaito lagi. Miku menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar! Playboy kentang! Baru juga dua hari lalu putus dengan Luka, kau malah sudah berusaha mendekati cewek lain!"

Kaito kaget. "Uwaa! Maafkan aku!" pekik Kaito. "Tidak! Sana minta maaf sama Luka! Kasihan tau dia!"

Kaito ketakutan karena diserang Miku terus. "Hah, ya sudahlah." Miku menghela napas. "Memang sudah bawaanmu playboy begini." Lanjutnya dan berjalan pergi.

.

"Ah, kau habis bertengkar dengan Kaito lagi, kan?" goda Rin. "Biar saja." Jawab Miku sekenanya, tak peduli. Rin hanya tertawa. "Hati-hati, lho, Miku! Sebentar lagi kau juga menyukainya!" katanya. "Atau sekarang kau sudah menyukainya?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Rin?" tanya Miku tergagap. "Aku... aku tidak..."

"Ah, jangan bohong. Kau selalu mengejarnya, menyerangnya, pokoknya kau selalu ada di dekatnya. Mendekat, secara tak langsung. Itu bukti kau menyukainya."

"A-apa? Aku tidak menyukainya!"

Rin tertawa. "Sabar saja, Miku. Kalau kau mengelak dari takdir, kau hanya akan mendapatkan kepalsuan." Rin tersenyum.

"Aku tak mengerti..."

.

"Miku!" suara manis Kaito mengalun di telinga Miku. "Ya?" tanya Miku melihat Kaito begitu girangnya. Kaito mendekati Miku dan menggenggam tangannya. Wajah Miku bersemu merah. "Aku..." kata Kaito. "Berhasil mendapatkan Miki!"

Deg!

Miku terdiam. Kaget. Padahal ia terbiasa dengan Kaito yang baru sebentar putus dengan pacar lamanya sudah mendapatkan pacar baru, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia malah merasa sedih?

"Miku?" panggilan Kaito membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ah, eh. I-iya!" kata Miku terbata. "Ada apa?" tanya Kaito. "Tidak..." ucap Miku pelan. "Dan bisakah kau berhenti menjadi playboy, Kaito?" teriak Miku kejam sambil memukul Kaito. "Dasar playboy kentang!"

.

Miku duduk terdiam. Dadanya dipenuhi rasa sedih. Padahal tidak ada yang berbeda, tapi sekarang Miku merasakannya.

Apa Miku menyukai Kaito...?

"Ayolah, Miku, mengakulah." Kata Rin. "Mengakui... apa?" tanya Miku sok tidak tau.

Miku terdiam sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepala. "Ya... aku mengakuinya, Rin." Katanya. "Kau benar. Aku... aku sudah menyukainya." Lanjutnya. "Aku baru menyadarinya."

Rin mengangguk mengerti. "Tuh, kan, apa kataku. Ini takdirmu. Kau tak bisa lari lagi, Miku. Terimalah takdirmu untuk bersama Kaito." Kata Rin. Miku mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, Rin, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya? Cowok playboy seperti dia."

"Aku juga tak tau." Kata Rin sambil berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Miku. "Pikirkanlah sendiri. Suatu saat nanti Tuhan akan menunjukkan jalan untukmu."

.

Miku berjalan santai di koridor sekolah siang itu, beberapa minggu kemudian. "Me-Meiko!" terdengar Kaito memanggil nama seorang gadis. Miku kaget. Dia tak jadi berbelok dan diam menguping.

"Ya?" kata gadis bernama Meiko itu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku..." kata Kaito. "Suka padamu! Jadilah pacarku!"

"Eh...?" Meiko terdiam, bingung. "Bukannya kau pacaran dengan Miki?"

Kaito menggeleng. "Sudah putus 5 hari lalu." Katanya. "Mau, kan, Meiko?"

Meiko diam, bingung. "Ya!" ucap Meiko tak ragu.

Deg!

Jantung Miku bagai berhenti berdetak. Ia kaget. Dadanya terasa sakit. Pedih, menyedihkan. Tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun, Miku berlari sambil terus berusaha agar tak terlihat oleh Kaito maupun Meiko. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Jelas sekali kesedihan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti..." ucap Miku disela tangisannya. "Tapi aku tak mau mengerti. Kaito... akankah aku mendapatkanmu?"

.

"Ada apa, Miku?" sapa Rin melihat wajah Miku yang muram. "Rin..." kata Miku. "Aku... benarkah dia pasangan takdirku? Aku tak bisa mempercayainya." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa tak percaya?" tanya Rin bingung. "Ano... itu... dia... dia baru saja mendapatkan gadis lain. Kesempatanku sudah berkurang. Makanya aku tak yakin."

Rin tersenyum. "Kamu bodoh, ya? Biar saja, kalau dia takdirmu, dia akan datang padamu. Tapi, jika dia hanya cinta monyetmu, dia akan segera pergi. Bersabarlah, tunggulah kenyataannya." Rin menepuk pundak Miku, menyemangati.

Miku tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Rin!" kata sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Tapi..." ucapnya. "Rasanya sakit juga kalau harus menyukai orang yang sangat sulit didapatkan, sekalipun bukan jodohku." Katanya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Aku mengerti, Miku."

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Miku sedang berjalan. "Hatsune." Kiyoteru-sensei, sang guru memanggil Miku. "Ya?" jawab Miku. "Bisakah kau membagikan ini?" tanya Kiyo. Miku mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Hatsune." Kata Kiyo sambil menyerahkan setumpuk kertas.

Miku membawa kertas itu dengan susah payah. Banyak sekali, jadi sangat berat. "Uh... berat!" keluhnya. Miku berjalan sepanjang lorong.

"Ah, maaf." Tak sengaja, Miku menabrak seseorang. Kertas yang ia bawa jadi berjatuhan. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil kertas itu. Orang yang ditabraknya membantunya.

Itu Meiko!

Saat melihat Miku, Meiko langsung menjatuhkan kembali kertas yang telah dipungutnya. "Huh." Kata Meiko. "Kau pasti temannya Kaito, ya?" tanyanya. Miku mengangguk. "Hei, dengar, ya! Aku tak tau apa hubunganmu dengan Kaito, tapi dia milikku." Katanya.

"Kau... benar-benar menyayanginya, ya?" tanya Miku.

Meiko menggeleng. "Oh, haha, mana mungkin! Aku tak mencintainya, tapi berpacaran dengannya membuatku jadi terkenal, kan?" kata Meiko dengan nada menyebalkan. Miku kaget. Ia merasa kasihan pada Kaito. Ia... menjadi kesal pada Meiko.

"Oh... begitu, ya?" kata Miku berusaha tenang. Berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Miku terus memungut kertas itu. Setelah semuanya terambil, dia pergi.

Di tengah perjalanan, air matanya mulai menetes. Ia menangis. "Kaito... kenapa kau harus menerima ini? Bolehkah kau mencari yang lebih serius?" ia menangis. Air matanya menetes pada kertas yang diberikan Kiyo.

"Kaito... kumohon."

.

Sudah cukup lama hubungan Kaito terus berlanjut dengan Meiko. Walau sudah sering putus lalu nyambung kembali, mereka tetap jalan. Dengan perasaan palsu Meiko.

Menyedihkan.

Miku berjalan sepanjang koridor, tiba-tiba ia berpapasan dengan Kaito. Mereka diam sejenak. Sejak mendengar perkataan Meiko, Miku terus berusaha menghindari Kaito.

"Hai, Miku." Sapa Kaito. "Lama tak berbicara." Katanya. Miku diam. "Ada apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku..." kata Miku. "Suka padamu! Aku serius! Tak bohong!" setelah berkata begitu, Miku berlari.

"Miku!"

.

"Kaito..." kata Rin. "Kenapa?"

"Aku baru diputuskan Meiko." Jawab Kaito. Rin mengangguk.

"Kau mengerti, kan, sekarang? Dia bukan pasangan takdirmu. Pasanganmu tak akan berbuat kejam seperti itu."

"Apanya?"

"Memutuskanmu, dan tetap tersenyum tanpa perasaan kehilangan. Dia hanya mengincar status denganmu."

"Aku tak percaya..."

Rin menghela napas. "Kaito, bukalah matamu. Carilah gadis lain yang lebih setia. Bagaimana dengan Miku? Dia menyukaimu, kan?"

Tiba-tiba Kaito teringat pada kata-kata Miku dulu.

"Dia serius dengan perasaannya. Dia tak main-main, Kaito. Mengertilah. Cobalah kau gali lagi hatimu sekali lagi. Dan kau akan mengerti, Miku, Meiko, atau gadis lainnya."

Kaito mengangguk. Ia diam memikirkan siapa yang disukainya. "Gadis... yang kucintai...?"

Rin mengangguk.

Dan muncullah Miku di benak Kaito. Dia kaget. "Yang kucintai... Miku!"

"Tuh, kau mengerti, kan?"

.

"Miku!" Kaito berlari mengejar Miku yang berlari saat melihat sosok Kaito. "Kenapa kau berlari?"

"Aku tak tau!" jawab Miku. "Jangan mengejarku!"

"Aku akan mengejarmu sampai akhir hayatku! Soalnya kau takdirku!"

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku!"

Miku berhenti berlari. Agak jauh di belakang, Kaito berhenti berlari. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Miku.

"Aku mencintaimu! Perasaan ini serius! Tak seperti perasaan main-main biasanya!" kata Kaito. Miku terdiam.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya!" jawab Kaito serius. "Kau satu-satunya cintaku!"

Miku terdiam.

"Jadi... sudikah kau, Miku?"

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian.

"Mama! Aku pergi dulu, ya!" Mayu (my OC) berteriak. "Iya!" jawab Miku. Gadis berambut hijau itu telah dewasa sekarang. Ia telah memiliki dua orang anak. Mayu dan Yuki.

"Yuki mau ikut, kak Mayu!" teriak Yuki yang langsung mengejar Mayu. "Ayo!" jawab Mayu dan menggenggam tangan adik manisnya itu.

"Miku..." sapa Kaito. "Ah, sudah pulang ya. Selamat datang." Kata Miku menyapa Kaito.

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan Miku telah menikah dengan Kaito.

Ternyata benar takdir tak akan berubah. Semuanya telah ditentukan. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya menjalaninya.

.

Fate will never change.

.

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
